Recipe for Disaster
For a full list of all subquests, see the Full guide. Recipe for Disaster is the 100th quest released by Jagex, being a sequel to the Cook's Assistant quest. It is composed of 10 subquests. The subquests range in difficulty from easy to very hard. It is intended to be a quest which nearly any member can start, but which only the most accomplished and willing players can complete. Details Quest points (8 of which you will receive by releasing all the trapped characters) * Cooking (boostable) * Agility * Mining (boostable) * Fishing (boostable) * Thieving * Herblore (boostable) * Magic (boostable) * Smithing * Firemaking * Ranged * Crafting * Fletching * Slayer - not required if you have a Gas mask from Plague City * Woodcutting *The ability to defeat many high level monsters without Prayer *Completion (or partial completion where stated) of the following quests: **Cook's Assistant **Fishing Contest **Goblin Diplomacy **Big Chompy Bird Hunting **Murder Mystery **Nature Spirit ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Witch's House **Gertrude's Cat **Shadow of the Storm ***Demon Slayer ***The Golem **Started Legends' Quest ***Family Crest ***Heroes' Quest ****Shield of Arrav ****Lost City ****Merlin's Crystal ****Dragon Slayer ****Druidic Ritual ***Shilo Village ****Jungle Potion ***Underground Pass ****Biohazard *****Plague City ***Waterfall Quest **Monkey Madness I ***The Grand Tree ***Tree Gnome Village **Desert Treasure ***The Dig Site ***Temple of Ikov ***The Tourist Trap ***Troll Stronghold ****Death Plateau **Horror from the Deep ***Alfred Grimhand's Barcrawl miniquest |items = *An eye of newt *A greenman's ale *A rotten tomato *Any fruit blast (not a premade fr' blast) *Ashes *About 320 coins (or 120 if you have the activated Ring of charos) *3 buckets of milk *2 pots of flour *2 eggs *A bowl of water *Gloves (Ice gloves are the best, but other gloves will work fine too.) *Charcoal (Buy in Tai Bwo Wannai, or dig it up at the Digsite.) *An orange (Buy in the Gnome Stronghold, or grow using Farming.) *Any dye except red, yellow, or orange *Spices (Buy or steal in Ardougne, or buy from the Culinaromancer's Chest—Gnome spices, which are bought in the Gnome Stronghold, also work.) *Fishing bait *2 bread *A bucket of water *A raw cod *A pestle and mortar *A fishbowl *A needle *3 bronze wire *A cake tin *A cat, kitten, wily cat, or lazy cat (You'll be catching rats, so a wily cat is best, followed by a regular one, then a kitten, and then a lazy cat.) *Numerous bowls of stew *At least one raw chompy *An iron spit *Regular logs *A tinderbox *Ogre bellows *Any pickaxe *A ball of wool *An ogre bow *Ogre arrows *Cream (can be bought from the Culinaromancer's Chest) *Raw sweetcorn (Or a pot of cornflour) *A pot *Any axe *A machete (as well as the Kharazi Jungle map if you haven't done Legends' Quest) *A dramen staff and branch *An anti-dragon shield or dragonfire shield *A raw chicken *An m'speak amulet *A gorilla greegree *A ninja greegree *A zombie greegree *A banana *Monkey nuts *Rope *A knife *Good combat equipment |kills = *Icefiend (level 13) (only if you lack ice gloves) *5 Mudskippers (level 30/31) *Crab (level 21/23) *Evil Chicken (level varies) (see below) *Black dragon (level 227) *Big Snake (level 84) *Zombie monkey (levels 82/129) *Monkey guard (level 167) *Ninja monkey (level 86) *Agrith-Na-Na (Level 146) *Flambeed (level 149) *Karamel (level 136) *Dessourt (level 121) *Gelatinnoth Mother (level 130) *Culinaromancer (level 75) }} Walkthrough Helping the Cook The cook is preparing for a party in Lumbridge. He tells you that a hundred years ago, a very important meeting was held in Lumbridge. His ancestor, Franizzard Van Lumbcook, cooked such an amazing banquet for the occasion that he was offered a job as head cook, along with all his descendants, for life. This big, important meeting is held in Lumbridge every ten years and today is the tenth anniversary. As he cannot think of a brilliant dish himself, he intends to use his ancestor's recipe for the feast. However, he needs your help gathering the ingredients, again. After completing Another Cook's Quest, you receive an invitation to the feast. Enter the doors to the dining room to observe the feast, and you will see members of the Lumbridge Secret Council seated at the table. As the Duke introduces the rest of the secret council, he is interrupted by the Mysterious Old Man and is teleported to take care of it. Osman will then get taken away by Evil Bob. At this point, you enter the room. A short while later, the Culinaromancer crashes the party and starts to attack everyone at the dining table with magic spells. Luckily, the Gypsy from Varrock enters the room and casts "Tempus Cessit", which freezes everyone in time, except for you and her. She explains that the Culinaromancer was a cook in Lumbridge a hundred years ago and had threatened the secret council with death, only to be thwarted by the Duke's assistant, who managed to trap him in another dimension. This assistant was the cook's ancestor, and was made head cook for life. The current head cook, whom you helped build the feast, apparently created a powerful food-magic, which released the Culinaromancer from his prison. Seeing him, the Gypsy casts the aforementioned spell, so that you both can protect the council from the Culinaromancer's attacks. While she can easily seal the Culinaromancer in a heartbeat, due to the fact you caused the Culinaromancer to awaken she holds you responsible and sends you to save them as the magic is causing a temporal paradox that could destroy the known reality with the magic. Another Cook's Quest The feast Enter the doors to the dining room to begin the feast. You will see many members of the Lumbridge council at the table: a dwarf from White Wolf Mountain, Osman from Al Kharid, the goblin generals from Goblin Village, Pirate Pete from Morytania, the Lumbridge Guide, Evil Dave from Edgeville, Skrach Uglogwee from the Feldip Hills, Sir Amik Varze from Falador, Awowogei from Ape Atoll, and Duke Horacio himself. Right before you enter, the Duke will get the Strange box event and will leave the room to fiddle with it, and Osman will get taken away by Evil Bob. At this point, you will enter the room. Sadly, a Culinaromancer (that's a food mage) will drop in and spoil your fun. Luckily, the Gypsy from Varrock will show up and freeze everyone in time (except you and her). Freeing council members After the feast, you will be able to enter and exit the dining room at will. However, it will be in a dormant state. To release each member of the council from the Culinaromancer's spell, you must feed each of them their favourite food. The Gypsy and Cook will both be there to help you. You can complete these subquests in any order, and start as many of them at a time as you want. After you give each member their favourite dish, Gypsy teleports them away to safety and tells you how many more council members are left. You will want to inspect all of the guests at once before you do their individual subquests, as they must be inspected or their names in the quest log will remain red. Each subquest gives 1 quest point and some access to the Culinaromancer's Chest, as well as additional rewards such as items or experience. You can complete these subquests in any order and start as many of them at a time as you want. Each subquest opens up increased access to the Culinaromancer's Chest, which holds a variety of goods. It is strongly recommended that you grow a pet kitten before you start the subquests if you do not already have a fully grown cat, as it will take two and a half hours for the kitten to grow. If you do this at the start, it should be fully grown and you can save the Evil Dave subquest for last. Goblin generals *Completion of Goblin Diplomacy Mountain dwarf * Able to kill a level 13 Icefiend (only if you don't have ice gloves) * Completion of Fishing Contest Evil Dave * Level 25 * Completion of the following quests: ** Gertrude' Cat ** Shadow of the Storm *** Demon Slayer *** The Golem Lumbridge Guide * Level 40 Cooking * Completion of the following quests: ** Big Chompy Bird Hunting ** Biohazard *** Plague City ** Demon Slayer ** Murder Mystery ** Nature Spirit *** Priest in Peril *** The Restless Ghost ** Witch's House Pirate Pete * Level 31 * Able to defeat 5 level 35 monsters Skrach Uglogwee * Level 41 * Level 20 * Completion of Big Chompy Bird Hunting Sir Amik Varze * 107 Quest points * Access to the Kharazi Jungle (started Legends' Quest) * Completion of the following quests: ** Family Crest ** Heroes' Quest *** Shield of Arrav *** Lost City *** Merlin's Crystal *** Dragon Slayer ** Shilo Village *** Jungle Potion **** Druidic Ritual ** Underground Pass *** Biohazard **** Plague City ** Waterfall Quest * The ability to defeat a level 227 Black dragon Monkey Ambassador * Level 70 (boostable) * Level 48 * Able to defeat a level 84 Big Snake * Completion of the following quests: ** Monkey Madness I *** The Grand Tree *** Tree Gnome Village (quest) Freeing the Goblin generals Freeing the Mountain dwarf Freeing Evil Dave Freeing the Lumbridge Guide Freeing Pirate Pete Freeing Skrach Uglogwee Freeing Sir Amik Varze Freeing King Awowogei Defeating the Culinaromancer Details After you have freed all the council members, you will see a cutscene, where Gypsy Aris restarts time by saying "Tempus procedit!" The Culinaromancer will then retreat through the portal back to his own dimension, where he'll be ready to cause more trouble. Aris then says that you too must go through the portal to finish him off. When you're in the strange dimension, you'll find the Culinaromancer, a few white portals that lead back to Lumbridge, and one of your previous quest bosses. The Culinaromancer is too strong to be defeated until you've defeated the first five bosses. Prayer cannot be used in this dimension. You can leave and stock up after defeating one boss without losing your place in the fight. Items cannot be retrieved if you die or drop them here! Agrith-Na-Na Agrith-Na-Na is Agrith Naar from the Shadow of the Storm quest, but he is now made of bananas and is level 146. He uses melee up close and Fire Blast at a distance. Kill him however you like, with food. He drops one banana. Flambeed This is Fareed from Desert Treasure. He's level 149 now. You need ice gloves to wield a weapon. He's harder to defeat without prayer, but you should just kill him however just bring lots of food. If you're maging, be sure to use Water spells. If you're ranging, use ice arrows. You can snare him, run away, and then mage him so you only use little to no food. He drops cakes. Karamel This is Kamil from the Desert Treasure quest. Fight her up close with a Fire spell that you're well above the required level to do. Bring stat restore potions (she lowers your stats) and lots of food, even with lowering your stats, Karamel is incredibly accurate. A good strategy is to use Fire Bolt with Chaos gauntlets. As per usual, Melee doesn't work on her very well. However, unlike in Desert Treasure, her melee attacks don't do much damage. Since her melee attacks are not very strong, a good tactic is to stand right next to her so she hits you with Melee, which reduces how frequently she uses her ice attacks. Manually casting spells is beneficial due to her freezing effects stopping your auto-attacks. She drops a choc-ice. Dessourt This is Dessous from Desert Treasure. Melee doesn't work very well on him, but wind Magic does. Ranged also works really well on him. Bring lots of food, and then, defeat him as quickly as possible. He drops chocolate dust. Gelatinnoth Mother This is the Dagannoth Mother from the Horror from the Deep quest, with that in mind you will need to bring Water, Air, Earth and Fire runes in order to attack her during her weakness. She can hit over 20 with Melee, but she uses Ranged from a distance, which is usually incredibly inaccurate and hits 0's if you're wearing dragon (but can still hit up to 40 beware). She changes colour depending on her weakness. She has a low Magic Defence, but high Melee and Ranged Defence. It is best not to bother with Melee or Ranged and just to focus on maging. A great strategy is to mage her while wearing rune armour or above. Otherwise, she will rip through Mystic robes and other magic robes with her ranged attacks. Your spells will still hit because of her low Magic Defence. She is level 130. Culinaromancer After you've defeated the Gelatinnoth Mother, the Culinaromancer himself will attack you. He's level 75, hits high, but has practically no Defence. He uses Magic, but tries to get up close to attack as well. Kill him with any attack style and bring food. Note: Make sure you have at least one inventory slot free before the Culinaromancer dies. If you have a full inventory on finishing the quest (i.e. in the unlikely event that you kill the Culinaromancer without having to eat any food), you will not receive the reward item. It will simply be destroyed. Fighting Agrith-Na-Na.png|Fighting Agrith-Na-Na. Fighting Flambeed.png|Fighting Flambeed. Fighting Karamel.png|Fighting Karamel. Fighting Dessourt.png|Fighting Dessourt. Fighting Gelatinnoth Mother.png|Fighting the Gelatinnoth mother. Fighting Culinaromancer.png|Fighting the Culinaromancer. Congratulations! Quest (finally!) complete! Rewards Trivia *When the player is informed of the universe, he exclaims, "Not the universe! That's where I keep all my stuff." This is a reference to the animated comedy series Futurama. *Originally, there was yet another subquest to complete involving Osman, however, due to delays in this subquest, it was not released. *The three monkeys during Awowogei's part is a reference to the three wise monkeys (さんびきのさる sanbikinosaru), who see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil. *Before the release of Grim Tales, this quest had the highest requirement, with 70 Cooking. *Culinomancer shouts "I'LL BE BACK!" after the player has set free all the guests. This is a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger's famous catch phrase. Category:Recipe for Disaster